This invention relates to containers for liquids, particularly beverages, foods, powdered materials, etc. and more particularly to a container end, including a cap and dome, for attachment and use with to various standard types of cans and the like by use of known interlock curl attachment systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,062 issued 18 Jan. 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,944 issued 4 Jul. 2000, both assigned to the same assignee as this application, disclose such a container, and cover unique cap/dome container ends, and a system for making them.
The present application relates to an improved system (method and apparatus) for manufacturing container ends and dome parts.